That Smell
by The Cat Isis
Summary: Reposted, I reworked this some and hopefully it'll make some more sense. Dean's addiction and where it takes him. Short songfic, my first story in years. Please r&r and let me know how I'm doing!


_Author's note: I've re-worked this and hope it makes more sense now. Please respond and let me know how I'm doing! Thanks! Ok, so this is the first thing I've written in years, so please bare with me. This is the result of being alone in a car and driving down a deserted highway surrounded by cornfields in the middle of the night, listening to Lynyrd Skynyrd. Please read and respond so I'll know if I'm doing good, or should quit while I'm ahead! No I don't own the boys, or the song, but it was fun to put them together!_

That Smell 

_(Allen Collins - Ronnie VanZant)_

_Whiskey bottles, and brand new cars _

_Oak tree you're in my way _

_There's too much coke and too much smoke _

_Look what's going on inside you _

_Ooooh that smell _

_Can't you smell that smell _

_Ooooh that smell _

_The smell of death surrounds you _

Dean drove down the highway and thought back to the words he had last spoken to his father. Ok, maybe not words, more of an argument. "You were drunk and you wrapped your car around a tree. Now suddenly that's my fault? What happens if something attacks us and I can't count on you because you're drunk? Then what should I do? Leave you to your fate or risk my life saving your butt!" His father had glared at him. "I know you can take care of yourself Dean, I made sure of that. Just because I take a break now and then, doesn't mean I'm not going to be there when you need me! You should learn to take a break too. You treat this job as if it's an addiction. You want to go from job to job never slowing, never taking a break. You need a break Dean, I needed a break! I'm not blaming you for what happened, I just asked to borrow your car until I get my own again."

"I am what you made me father! You told me never to stop, never to settle down, and never to let my guard down. If I did, then I would die. Now you want me to change the way I've been since I was 6! You can't change me now dad. You made me a killing machine, and it's what I do now. I have a lead on something, but you're in no condition to do anything, so I'll take off and see you later."

And with that Dean had walked out and not looked back.

_Angel of darkness is upon you _

_Stuck a needle in your arm _

_So take another toke, have a blow for your nose _

_One more drink fool, will drown you _

_Ooooh that smell _

_Can't you smell that smell _

_Ooooh that smell _

_The smell of death surrounds you_

Dean had fought a demonically possessed cat and her equally crazy owner. It had been very draining for him, having to do it all alone. He stopped at a bar a few towns away and got a beer. As he sat there starring into it, he noticed a black haired woman a few stools down from him. She smiled at him when he looked and he grinned. He asked the bartender for another beer as he moved to sit next to her. He leaned in and whispered into her ear that he had just had a long few days and could use some TLC, was she interested. She smiled and took the beer from his hand and downed it. She then took his hand and led him outside. The drive to her place didn't take long, and neither said anything. Upon arriving, she pounced, kissing him and running her hands along his back. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he leaned her against the car. She finally broke away from him and dangled the key to her house in front of him. He took it and with her still wrapped around him, opened the front door and moved into the dark house.

She led him to her bedroom and pushed him back towards the bed. His legs came in contact with the foot of the bed and he sat down heavily. She ran her hands down his chest, then back up, pulling his shirt up with it. Dean closed his eyes and smiled as she slowly stripped him of his clothes. Usually he liked to be in charge, but there was something about her, something in her eyes that made him relax and let her take over. Once she had his shirt off, she unzipped his pants and pushed him back onto the bed so that she could more easily get them off. Once that was done she climbed on top of him and began to lick and kiss her way along his chest. Dean was vaguely aware that she was reaching for something on her nightstand, but didn't pay too much attention. He was enjoying having this beautiful dark haired woman on him. It wasn't until he felt the sting in his arm that he became concerned. He tried to sit up, but she pushed him down again.

"Shh, it'll help you rest, it'll help you enjoy this. Just relax and I'll take care of you." She smiled down at him and there was something in the back of his mind that sent off a warning. He told it to shut up as he felt her hands now moving lower. What ever she had given him was making him feel wonderful, and what she was doing to him even better. He wouldn't worry too much. He never remembered falling asleep, but when he woke up, it was daylight, he was in his car, in the bar's parking lot with an empty bottle of whisky in his hand. His head throbbed and he wondered if it had all been a dream. He felt drained of all energy, despite the fact that it seemed he'd been there asleep for quite a while. He shook his head and decided he wouldn't worry about it as he headed off.

As he was pulling out, the black haired woman smiled to herself from the side of the bar. He had been full of energy and she had enjoyed draining him of it. She hoped he would come back soon.

_Now they call you Prince Charming _

_Can't speak a word when you're full of 'ludes _

_Say you'll be all right come tomorrow _

_But tomorrow might not be here for you _

_Ooooh that smell _

_Can't you smell that smell _

_Ooooh that smell _

_The smell of death surrounds you_

He was halfway back home and had stopped for a bite to eat, when he encountered a poltergeist. This was something easy for him; he'd done it a million times it seemed. Yet this one almost killed him. He had almost had it taken care of, when the thing got its second wind. By now, Dean was run down. He hadn't slept well since that night with the woman. He didn't understand why, but he kept dreaming about her, and when he woke up, he felt an overwhelming urge to turn around and go back. When he closed his eyes, he could see her eyes, so deep and intense, dark pools of deep blue that seemed as if they would suck your soul right out of you. It bothered Dean so he chose not to sleep. Add to the fact that he never finished his breakfast because of this ghost, and he was not doing so well. Then he realized this was his first poltergeist alone. He'd always had Sam or dad with him when he hunted. Now his dad spent more time drinking, less time hunting, and Dean was doing more and more alone. But he liked it and it kept him going. He drove all over the country, killing the bad things that went bump in the night, and saving innocent peoples lives. It gave him a purpose. Something to do with his life. Sure he never had a normal life, a loving family, and a chance at college, but he liked what he did. He dispatched the poltergeist finally and went back to eating. He didn't notice the blood that soaked the side of his shirt. His adrenaline was pumping so hard that it didn't even hurt. Tomorrow he would be home. Tomorrow he would talk to his dad, and convince him to go back hunting with him. Then he could have a normal life or at least a normal life for him. Driving around with his dad, killing things, that was his life now. There was nothing else to him.

_Hey, you're a fool you _

_Stick them needles in your arm _

_I know I been there before_

He got home to find a note from his dad. It turns out there was a Succubus and his dad had gone to stop it. Dean dropped the note and sat heavily in the nearest chair. He wondered why he's still alive. It would seem that the random town he decided to stop at and pick up a beautiful dark haired woman is the same town his father was headed to. He grabbed his jacket and hit the road, hot on the trail of his father. He contemplated on how stupid he had been. He had ignored his instincts, let his guard down and it had almost cost him his life. Had he listened to the warning bell in his mind, or gave more thought to the way he felt the next morning, he might have realized that the 'woman' he picked up had been the Succubus. It had to be. He had felt so drained the next morning, with no memory of what happened the night before. And because he had chosen to have fun, he could have lost his life, without even realizing he ha been in danger. His father was wrong, he couldn't relax, couldn't take a break, not in this line of work. He had to constantly be moving so that the evil never caught up with him, move from one job to the next. His dad had his alcohol, Dean had his work. It was his life, it was his addiction, and he couldn't stop.

One little problem that confronts you 

_Got a monkey on your back _

_Just one more fix, Lord might do the trick _

_One hell of a price for you to get your kicks _

_Ooooh that smell _

_Can't you smell that smell _

_Ooooh that smell _

_The smell of death surrounds you _

_Ooooh that smell _

_Can't you smell that smell _

_Ooooh that smell _

_The smell of death surrounds you _

When Dean arrived back in town, he found that his father had killed the Succubus, and had already moved on. He had left a note for Dean that he was going on another hunting trip and would be back in a few days. Dean headed home to do some research and find another job. After 3 days, he got nervous, after 4, worried, when he didn't hear from his father after 5 days, he went to the only person he trusted, his brother. It took some time to convince him to go with him and his brother declared that he would only help Dean find their father. He had to get back for an interview or something. Dean sighed, because he knew that he would spend the rest of his life hunting things until it killed him. And he would be alone while he did it. Sam had his girlfriend, Sam had his school, and Dean had his car full of tools of the trade and the whole country as his playground. After dropping Sam off back home he had sat for a few minutes wondering if he should've tried harder to keep his brother from leaving. Then he wouldn't be alone, he would at least have someone to die with. He shook his head and started the car, but didn't move. Something didn't feel right, something bad was going to happen. He got out of the car and looked around just in time to see flames shoot out of his brother's bedroom window. He went racing inside, finding Sam screaming, while his girlfriend was pinned to the ceiling with flames all around.

The next day he drove down the highway, destination spookville. Sam sat quietly beside him, he hadn't said much, not that Dean could blame him. Dean himself hadn't spoken for a while after his mother's death. Now he had focus once again, he would find what had killed his mother and now Jess and he would destroy it. Then he would finally stop running around the country and become normal. Or at least as normal as someone could be, after spending their entire life on the road, killing evil. He wondered how Sam had been able to pull it off for 4 years. How had he turned his back on the hunting? It was wonderful, it was thrilling, and it would be the death of him.

'No,' Dean thought, 'I'll find the thing that killed mom, then I'll stop. I won't die this way; I'll die an old man in a bed, with my brother at my side. Just one more thing to kill, then I can stop. Then I won't smell like death anymore.'

_© Copyright by Duchess Music/Get Loose Music, Inc. - BMI _

_All rights reserved_


End file.
